Worth the price
by GothBunny100
Summary: PruAus! It's Roderich's birthday- October 26th- and Gilbert just MUST buy him a gift! However he only has ten dollors.. and he hasn't much clue of what to buy. Confessions? - Contains swearing, kissing, and greedy cashiers-


The snowy haired man reached a hand into the pocket of his black hoodie. A leaf flew past him as he fished through it. "Verdammt..." he grunted, pulling out only a scrunched up ten dollar bill. _'Because I can buy an awesome present with this.'_ he thought sarcastically, casting his eyes around at the nearby shops.

He passed several, seeing nothing of interest._ 'Nein... Nein... Definitely not...'_ he judged, looking through the windows to find items with no... meaning- in simpler terms: awesomeness.

He whistled a random tuned and continued to stroll forward. However, out of the corner of his eye, he finally noticed something of promise.

"Kesesesesesesese~ Aha!" It was a smaller shop, decorated in some light colored ribbon and music notes engraved into the windows. It was not overdone. And now that his attention was focused, he noticed a quiet melody steaming from it. He seized the doorway and almost ran in.

Mouth parted in slight awe, he glanced around the shop. This place could have some promise. The shelves were bored with leather books, music sheets, CDs, and musical related items galore.

"Hmmmm..." he thought, staring around the store, not sure where to start. He stepped over to a showcase lined with beautifully carved and shaped instruments.

Then he looked at the price tags...

The Prussian walked away from the glass with a bitter face. "Gott..." he muttered to himself- finding this task rather difficult.

He continued to look; at least for thirty minutes until he stumbled upon something. It was a music box! A beautiful music box. It was small enough to fit in the palm of ones hand- almost at the very least. He bent down to look closer. It was labeled "Chopin - Nocturne" in cursive gold letters. His lanky fingers reached for the knob, lightly twisting it.

The music to come out was... unspeakably amazing- not as good as the one he was buying it for however. It rang softly in high-pitched chimes. It was perfect. He picked it up gently and looked around for a price; none.

The albino man turned his head to look for a clerk. "Hallo?" he called out, looking blankly around.

Sounds of steps and an opening curtain emerged through the store as an older man with a tuff of gray hair on his head came out front.

Prussia cleared his throat. "Umm... yes..." he began awkwardly. "How much is this?" he asked quickly, raising the small box upwards.

The clerk inspected him through small, rounded spectacles that reached to the end of his overly-pointed nose. "Fifty." he stated with no emotion.

"Ehh?!" Prussia whined. "I can't afford this! I only have ten!" he felt anger and sadness pass over him.

"You heard me." the older gentleman said. "Now buy something or get out. Please."

Prussia's red eyes glared with fury and he clenched his free hand into a balled fist. "What am I supposed to do?!" he eyed him down. "I only have ten dollars! I _gotta_ buy this!" he emphasized the 'gotta' with a snarl.

"And why must you?" the other sighed and deepened the harsh look.

"It's a present dumbass!" he spoke loudly, almost yelling. This guy was getting on his nerves.

"Well," the elderly started. "I suppose I could propose a trade." he spoke, eyeing the Prussian's cross.

Prussia gave him an eyebrow quirck and noticed what he was staring at. "Nein! Never, no!" he gave wide eyes.

The man shrugged. "Then I do suppose you could leave," he looked towards the doorway.  
"W-Wait..." he stammered angrily, slipping the cross over his head and clenching it in his quivering hand. This was special to him... It was made of iron, and also laced with even a bit of silver. It still shined in sunlight after many centuries.

"Better." he gave an evil look, snatching the necklace; as well as stretching his other hand out- expecting the ten dollar bill.

Prussia scowled and threw the piece of money at the man. "I'm way too awesome for this... Damn arsch..." he muttered loudly- defiantly.

The man returned to a blank yet satisfied face and held up Gilbert's precious cross. "What is this made of?" he questioned, though he had a guess.

"Hmph..." he looked away painfully. "Iron and silver..." he hunched his shoulders- feeling defeated.

"Worth a bit..." he marveled at the piece of- awesome- jewelry. He moved his hands in an outward motion. "Shoo shoo now. Have a nice day." he said the last words tartly.

Prussia gritted his teeth and stomped out of the store. "Arsch... arsch... arsch..." he chanted under his own breath. It was for his beautful pianist, Roddy, so it was worth it. But still...

**- - - - - - - - - - Later - - - - - - - - - -**

Gilbert sighed as he approached a certain Austrian's- he would never admit it, but he'd hoped one day 'their'- house and opened the door quietly with the pout on his lips turning into a feigned smile.  
In one hand, Gilbert held the small box which he'd wrapped after the incident in violet wrapping paper- a blue bow adorning it's top. In the other hand, a box concealed a red velvet, cream cheese frosted cake. Prussia sucked at baking... but he'd tried. It didn't come out as bad as he'd thought- that was rather good.

He inhaled deeply and held it for a moment before tiptoeing through the big house. He was making such a big deal about the Austrian's- Roderich's- birthday. He felt flustered. His awesome self had never done such an act of kindness. The only other present he'd ever given was a container of beer for his younger brother, Ludwig... He had an idea of why he'd done these things... Aw hell; he had faced reality of this fact before. He was lovestruck. Unawesome, he knew, but it made him happy enough. Now if only Roddy knew...

All was silent... No creaks or even ... well... piano. Prussia's ears perked for any noise, but to no avail. He turned the corner swiftly and peeked. Not in the living room...

Footseps that were barely there echoed quietly. He winced each time, not wanting to let the surprise be ruined. He walked past many doorways and halls, until finally meeting his prime destination. The piano room.

The piano room held many memories for Gilbert. He had sat and watched the brunette play many a time- right in there, or through the window even. He had teased him and picked at him in that room. He didn't do it to be mean, though Roddy sure thought so. He did it... in a way to show affection. He did it to everyone, but on more minor levels.

He peeked into the room through the slightly ajar door; head popping in ever so slightly. He saw a man, the beautiful pianist, sitting on the black bench. But his hair was ruffled and he was slumped over onto the black part of the large instrument. It looked so... depressing. No one usually visited him on his birthday. Or really that often either way... Gilbert swallowed the lump growing in his throat and slowly opened the old, wooden door, stepping in towards his target.

A deep, repetitive inhale and exhale came from Roderich. Prussia came forward a little bit more, to see that the prissy, yet adorable aristocrat was asleep.

He let a smile play on his lips as he leaned towards him, wavering momentarily, but then stroking his hair softly. He continued to lightly pet the locks and kneeled down next to the wooden bench. "Kesesesese~" he whispered to himself. " 'Ya know Roddy, I gotta say... I love you..." he murmured with a small blush.

"Your music is awesome... You're hair is really soft... And I know I suck at stuff like this... But I do... I just hope you figure it out." he grinned to himself and placed a kiss on the Austrian's lips.

'Twas pure bliss really for the Prussian. If only Roderich could be accepting of this contact; or at least be awake.

After moments Roderich's eyes scrunched and he stirred, coming to consciousness to see the albino ... kissing him...

"G-Gilbert!" he gasped, a heat arriving to his smooth cheeks. "W-what are you doing?!"

The Prussian's eyes snapped open. He stumbled back, almost dropping the gifts. "R-Roddy...! I-It's not what you think..." he eyed him guiltily- frantically.

The brunette reached up to his lips with a look of pure astonishment. "What are you doing here?!" he questioned, not meaning for it to come out as harsh as it did.

Prussia scrambled up clumsily and put the items behind his back. ". . ." he averted his cromson eyes, planning a way to get out of this.

"Kese-sesesese!~" he laughed uncouthly- awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head in a sloppy manner.

Roderich gave him a look of curiosity, timidity, and common knowledge in one. He knew he wasn't really laughing. He was one hundred and twenty percent sure. He stared him down trying to manage a provoked look, but couldn't hide the blush at all. He was so wrapped up in this he didn't notice the hands behind Prussia's back.

Prussia removed the items from behind himself slowly and shoved them with, barely, but shaking hands towards the Austrian. "Happy birthday..." he looked him in the eye, a serious face.  
Roderich reached warily for the two gifts. He wished to know what lie in them... "Danke..." he mumbled, still slightly groggy and puzzled. "This is the first I've had in years..." he added as Gilbert gave him a nudge. "Open up," he grinned.

Roderich gazed into red pools through square rimmed glasses with his own violet ones. He turned his attention to the gifts, first opening the larger one- the box which had enclosed a round cake which was very uneven, but still looked delicious. He intook the smell and felt his mouth water. "My favorite..." he whispered inaudibly to any but himself and took a small taste of the white frosting with a finger.

"Excuse my manners." he said before licking the sweet paste off a long finger. His eyes widened. "Did you make this Gilbert?" it tasted absolutely wonderful... Hmm...

Prussia nodded and his grin grew wider. "Is it awesome?" he surveyed slyly, wanting to know.

Roderich finished the remaints off the finger and blushed heavilly. "Not to boost your ego more than it is, but yes." he replied honestly, eyeing the smaller gift.

A broad arm came to the Austrian, wrapping around his neck lightly, Prussia's body now behind him, head resting on his shoulder. "Open up~" he said huskily into the slightly smaller's ear.  
Roderich flinched and turned his head. "I was!" he held the small item, carefully unwrapping the glossy paper and undoing the bow. He gaped at what he saw automatically.

"Gil!" he spread his lips apart in awe. He held the small trinket towards the light and took in it's beauty. "This is... " he was unable to finish his sentence and rather, he took his forefinger and thumb, turning the knob gently. The music erupted, softly. It was soft music, stunning beauty. He had no words for it. To Roderich, the sound was like honey- but even sweeter.

The enchanting sound went on for several minutes, Prussia's heart beating chest leaning on Roderich's slim shoulderblade, until the violet eyes met crimson yet again. "... This is amazing... Thank you..." he thanked happily, a growing smile.

"Anything for mein Roddy!" he smirked- a childish yet mature facial expression as he ruffled his hair, now moving back in front of the musician.

Roderich blew off the nickname and stared up at him, but only by a few mere inches. His rosey blush returned. "Why?" he questioned him. Hmm? Where was his cross? He'd always worn it...

Prussia put hands behind silver hair and puffed a cheek. "... For awesome reasons..." he mumbled.

Roderich glanced at him, not satisfied by that answer. "And... Why were you... that..." he flushed. "And where's your cross?" he cocked his head, eyebrows furrowed.

"Slow down specs!" he groaned, face contorting back to a half smirk. "You wouldn't ... You wouldn't want my answer... and it doesn't matter where the cross went! It's fine... I just lost it!" he lied and gave a shrug.

Roderich tapped his foot immpatiently, hands resting on his curved hips.

Gilbert let out a sigh and let out a quick whistle, suddenly bringing a small, yellow chick flapping it's pudgy wings, entering the room with a tweet. It flew until it landed on Prussia's outstretched hand.

"Truth is... I kinda..." he sent the bird to Austria, having it peck a cute kiss on his cheek. "My _awesome_ self kinda ... l-like- ah screw that! Loves you!" putting in the 'awesome' for some comic relief.

Roderich gripped the fragile music box and looked at him in pure shock. Happy shock surprisingly. Red now blossomed all over his top half and he felt his knees weaken a bit. He always wore a thick, prissy scowl at Gilbert, but in truth... if he weren't there he wasn't sure what he'd ever do. He forgot about the cross at the confession and fell submissive when a cutely awkward Prussia leaned towards him, wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Kesesese~ I'm going to steal another kiss mein princess~" he murmured and moved his lips over and onto Roderich's.

"I'm not a princess..." he grumbled before the Prussian's lips landed onto his.

******- - - - - - - - - - Three Months Later - - - - - - - - - -**  


The brunette wandered the crowded mall with his teasing lover, skin glowing, only slightly irritated but scowling anyway at the Prussian's remarks.

"Kesesesesese~ 'Ya know ya love me Specs~" he laughed and pressed close to him, grasping his hand.

"Just keep telling yourself that Gilbert." he said with a smirk playing on his own lips.

They passed a shop, one that Gilbert might just have noticed-if he'd been paying attention. Roderich gazed at it, then focused on one thing in the clear window. Sitting right there was an iron cross; one that looked rather... familiar...

The Austrian smiled to himself and pecked Prussia on the lips. "Be back, okay?" he looked into his eyes. "It's a surprise~" he flashed a look at him and Prussia obeyed with a smirk.

"Yessir!~"

-** - - - - - - - - - End - - - - - - - - - -**

**I know the crosses aren't made of silver but I decided to. Prussia's is just that awesome~**

**Review. critique, fave, ect...**


End file.
